


Leopard Print

by dreamerxatxheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys in Skirts, Fluff, High Heels, Long-haired Yuri, M/M, basically yuri is the stuff of dreams, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerxatxheart/pseuds/dreamerxatxheart
Summary: Yuri dresses up for a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamswrites/gifts).



Otabek waited in the living room for his boyfriend. They were running a few minutes behind, but he didn’t mind that much. The restaurant wouldn’t hassle them no matter how late they were, and if Yuri needed an extra fifteen minutes to make sure that he looked flawless, Otabek wasn’t going to say a thing about it. 

The light cough behind him had Otabek’s head swiveling towards Yuri’s bedroom, and he could feel the moment his soul left his body. Yuri stood there one hand on his hip, the other on the door frame in an attempt to draw Otabek’s eyes up, but there was absolutely no way that was happening, not when Yuri was in a skin tight, short leopard print pencil skirt. Dear god, it hugged his every curve. Otabek loved the flash of Yuri’s muscular thigh, so pale it mimicked the color of fresh cream. Otabek’s eyes went lower to the rounded toe of his black leather platform heels. Otabek knew nothing about shoes but saw the tell-tale red sole and knew that meant these were Louboutin’s and that meant something his fried brain couldn’t quite manage to put together in his current state. Reluctantly, Otabek pried his eyes up to Yuri’s face and felt his heart stutter. 

“Everything all right, Beka?” Yuri asked with a smirk. Oh dear god, that mouth. Yuri had gone all out for their date. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail, braided on both sides with a few pieces left out on purpose to frame his face. Yuri had decided that makeup completed the look, and Otabek had to agree with the dark perfect line of his cat-eye liner, light shimmer from his eyeshadow, and the deep crimson painted on his lips. He really had an eye for coordinating his outfits as he paired the loud print with a white blouse that draped his form in just the right way. It was when Yuri cleared his throat again that Otabek realized he hadn’t responded. He stepped forward wrapping his arms around Yuri’s waist, looking up at him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Yuri coughed again, this time to hide his embarrassment and pleasure at the praise. He couldn’t hide his pink cheeks though, but Otabek wouldn’t point that out. 

They somehow made it to the restaurant just in time for their reservation. Yuri wrapped a possessive arm around Otabek’s shoulders as they walked up, and Otabek couldn’t help the flush that crept up his neck as he slipped his arm around Yuri’s waist. He could feel Yuri’s hips swing, and part of him struggled to contain himself when some passing asshole whistled a catcall. Yuri stopped in his tracks and turned around to give the man a piece of his mind. 

“Is something wrong with you, asshole?” The man blanched at the look on Yuri’s face scooting backwards until he ran into another couple before turning around and running off.

“You all right, babe?” Yuri had mellowed out a bit as he had gotten older, but his temper hadn’t completely gone away, making appearances when Yuri or Otabek were being harassed, rare though they were. Yuri’s green eyes flashed with affection, but his mouth was still drawn in a frown as he looked down at his boyfriend. 

“When did you get so short?” Otabek pulled away with a pretend annoyed huff. Yuri let out a laugh that made his heart race. He didn’t resist when the blond pulled him back in.

“Who knew you were going to shoot up like that? You were pretty short when we met.” Yuri scoffed and seemed to strut in his heels a bit more if Otabek was paying close attention. 

Otabek couldn’t resist pulling the chair out for Yuri when they got to the table and was given a kiss on the cheek as thanks. He wondered if there was a bright red spot there, but he couldn’t be bothered to remove it if there was. 

Yuri’s golden hair had grown out over the last few years, and Otabek had the sneaking suspicion that it was longer than Victor’s had been when he had long hair which might have been part of the reason it was so long now. 

“You’re staring,” Yuri pointed out taking a sip of the white wine he selected. There was a stain on the rim of the glass from his blood red mouth which meant there was definitely a mark on his cheek. 

Otabek shrugged as he reached for his own glass of wine, a red that almost matched the color of Yuri’s lips, an unintentional choice. He watched the way that Yuri’s body moved when he spoke, the way that he gestured and let his face show his emotions. It was a sign of comfort and trust that he only gave to Otabek, and it was something he had noticed that first time they sat together in Barcelona years ago. 

“Kitten.” He watched as Yuri shivered. Otabek almost never called him that unless he felt the compulsion that set his blood on fire like it did now. Green eyes blinked back at him, framed with long, thick lashes. 

“Beka?” Yuri replied. He was trying to keep his voice neutral, and to most it would come across that way, but he could hear the slightest tremor. 

“I love you.” He reached across the table and squeezed Yuri’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing his lips against his knuckles. “You look radiant.” Yuri smirked, drawing his hand back.

“I take it you really like the skirt then?” Otabek blushed, trying to hide how flustered he was by Yuri’s direct comment and by how he was slightly off the mark.

“Not just the skirt. Everything about you glows. You always look great, handsome, gorgeous, beautiful.” Yuri’s smirk nearly slipped off his face with each new word Otabek described him with but managed to stay put until Otabek finished his thought. 

“You’re always lovely, but it’s not just that. I’m just really thankful that you’re a part of my life.” As the smirk fell from Yuri’s face, Otabek waited for it. Yuri struggled at times with handling his emotions which had generally expressed itself as a hot temper in his youth, but now meant that he was prone to crying which he hated doing in public. Yuri surprised him by standing up and reaching over the table to grab the sides of his face and bring their mouths together in a firm but brief kiss. Otabek blinked as the blond sank back down into the cushion of his chair. 

“What would you say, darling,” Yuri emphasized the endearment, knowledgeable of the effect it had on his boyfriend, “if I told you the skirt isn’t the only I’m wearing that has leopard print?” Yuri leaned over the table lowering his voice even more. 

“And it’s a matching set.” Otabek caught their waiter’s eyes just as he was passing. They paused to wait for his request.

“We’re going to need our order to go, and the check please.”


End file.
